


The Edge of a Sigh

by yersifanel



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blindfolds, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes control and Connor blindly follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of a Sigh

Connor takes a deep breath, his body tingling with anticipation as Oliver secures the blindfold over his eyes, running his hands all over Connor's naked form very slowly, making the younger man breathe heavily, relaxing over the sheets of their bed. 

"You have been bad," Oliver tells him, whispering in his ear before licking the shell a couple of times, making his lover shiver. 

"Ah… very much so…" Connor moans as Oliver moves, taking his right wrist and making him bend his knee, guiding him to place his feet against the mattress. Oliver is tying his writs to his ankle, using a soft silk scarf, Connor silently and obediently follows his blind instructions, repeating the process with his other wrist, "Oliver…"

"Hush," he instructs and the younger man bites his lip to abide. 

Oliver traces his body, hovering over him to kiss his lips and his neck, moving over his naval and finally to his erection, taking him in his mouth without warning, making Connor wasp. He licks the tip, his mouth sucking and his lips kissing, making Connor moan a little louder every time.

He turns his wrist, feeling the soft fabric against his skin. Oliver is between his legs, keeping them apart as he drives Connor mad with his attention, making him thrust his hips in the need for more. Oliver takes him fully into his mouth and hums, making Connor release a wanton moan. 

His lover laughs as he takes him off his mouth, kissing the tip before blowing cold air. Connor trembles hard, fighting a little with his bonds, but Oliver keeps him in place.

"None of that," he says and Connor stays still. Oliver shifts in the bed and returns and a few moments later. Connor hears the familiar sound of the bottle of lubricant being open, followed by the cold sensation of Oliver's finger covered in such liquid over his skin. 

He is teasing him, making circular motions over his perineum, making him whimper. Oliver kisses his inner thigh while slowly running his fingers over his entrance, finally introducing a finger inside him, preparing him for a moment before introducing a second one. 

"Ah…" Connor arches a little, gritting his teeth as Oliver pushes his fingers all the way in, caressing his inner walls and slowly but firmly opening him for more, introducing a third finger and spreading them slowly inside him.

"I love to have you like this," Oliver whispers and curls his fingers, finding his prostate and deliverable caressing it over and over again to drive the younger man to the edge. 

Connor is panting, his face feels hot and his erection painfully rests over his abdomen as his lover fucks him with his fingers. 

"Hmmm…" Oliver muses while Connor pants loudly, "I want to have you like this for a while…"

"O-Ollie…"

"I'm going to do it," he declares, stopping his ministration suddenly, "I want to watch you like this for more time…"

Oliver's fingers are gone and Connor doesn't dare to move, he can hear his heartbeat on his ears while Oliver moves to get something from under the bed, as he recognizes the shift of the sheets and the mattress, he can almost picture the wicked grin in his lover's face.

He shifts his legs a little, but soon Oliver is keeping them apart again and he feels something hard and covered in lube against his entrance, Oliver kisses his abdomen and inner thighs, pushing the toy inside him until Connor is full. 

"Perfect…"

Oliver watches him on the bed, his cheeks tainted red, his member hard against his naval and the toy inside him, he pushes it and moves it before turning it on, making his lover gasp loudly, arching on the bed as his senses are overwhelmed. 

"O-Oliver!" Connor moans and the older man feels so satisfied of being the one in control right now, of being the reason Connor is like this, he feels hard just of watching his younger lover reduced to a hot mess of desire. He plays with the toy, changing the speed and taking it in and out of Connor, fucking him with it merciless.

"Tell me what you want, Connor…" he orders and his lover can barely say a coherent thing, trashing his head from side to side. Oliver was sure he was going to make him come without even touching him. 

"Y-You… please… I-I want you…" Oliver smiles and leaves the toy inside him while he prepares himself; he makes the other wait a bit longer before removing the toy and replacing it with his hard member, pushing slowly at first and then in one single hard thrust. "AAH!"

Connor screams, arching hard and Oliver soothes him, kissing his lips, his cheeks and his neck, moving inside him, taking a slow pace that goes up as he feels his own pleasure close. Connor is panting hard, his face so red and beautiful, his eyes covered with the soft blindfold and his hands tied; Oliver can't get enough of him, just as Connor can't get enough of him. 

He takes Connor in his hand, attending his aching member, making him whine. 

"Oliver… please…."

He smiles against his skin and thrusts faster and harder, Connor feels himself so close, overwhelmed by the pleasure, reaching his ecstasy a few moments later, coming in his lover's hand. Oliver grits his teeth, closing his eyes as Connor warm insides contract around him, making him feel so good, he tells him so in a whisper, and then lets out a very long moan as he reaches his climax inside his him. 

A few minutes later they recover their breath and Oliver unties Connor, kissing his wrists and takes off the blindfold, kissing his eyelashes as well. Connor has a lazy smile on his face as he opens his eyes, lifting his hand to touch Oliver's face, looking exhausted but very satisfied. 

"You should do that more often," le tells him, "With the toys and your fingers…"

Oliver smiles at him, kissing his lips, "I'll make you come without touching you, next time."

"Hmmm," Connor smirks, "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.   
> This is Un-betaed. Any mistakes are solely mine, sorry.


End file.
